Reines des Fleurs
Reines des Fleurs (レンドフルール, Queen of Flowers) is an otome game developed by Otomate and Design Factory and published by Idea Factory on August 20, 2015. Synopsis In the past, there was a goddess whom extended a helping hand to a world which was about to perish. That goddess, along with the four knights who served her, healed the ruined land using "Grace"- a power that rejuvenates worn down life forces- and saved the world. From then on, since the goddess' consciousness went into a slumber, she was succeeded by one who is to become a representation of her divine spirit, known as a "Reine", and four human knights that were chosen by the world. As the world continued to enjoy the goddess' favor, it continued to develop and advance. However, at a certain point, even after coming into the world for generations, a Reine was not born. As a result, the supplies of Grace stagnated, and the world was once again threatened to be consumed by darkness. And then finally, the Reine of the next era, Violette was born. Adhering to the customs, she selects four men who are to become the queen's knights. However, the hearts of those men rejected to bond with the Reine, due to the Reine's long absence. In order to supply the world with Grace, the co-operation of the knights is essential. To obtain the trust and loyalty of the knights, Violette begins to take action... Characters Heroine *Violette Male Protagonists *Leon *Louis *Ghislain *Orpheus *Hubert Side Characters *Akane *Ruri *Ageha *Uranami *Tsumabeni *Asagi *Bon-bonheur *Madame Enge *Goddess Milene Glossary 'Tanebito' (種人, tane jin) / Seed People A given name to ordinary humans living on land. They live on four countries of Solvieux, namely: Pivoine, Campanule, Chrysantheme and Villet. They rely on the grace of the goddess or their countries will perish. Unlike the Hanabitos, food and sleep are essential to their daily lives. 'Hanabito' (花人 hana jin) / Flower People People who are born from Kamon and reside in Parterdeame. A race which is to be known as incarnations of flowers. Compared to humans, their population is very small. They are created by Goddess Milene to look like human species. Unlike the Tanebito, they do not need food or sleep, but do so anyway just to enjoy entertainment. 'Tree of Life' The Tree of Life contains a life force known as "Grace." It is found at the heart of Parterdeame. 'Reine' (レーヌ rēnu) The reine is the ruler of Parterdeame and the one born as the proxy of the Goddess. It is the duty of the Reine to distribute the Grace of the Goddess so the land may flourish and grow. Violette is the current Reine. Hubert states that the Reine and the four chosen knight's destiny is to function as gears for Parterdeame and distribute Grace until they eventually wither away. 'Knights' (騎士 kishi) Together with the Reine, four men are elected from each country by the Kamon of their country. They discard their human bodies and become a Hanabito. They become the representative of the land and take the responsibility of distributing the Grace of the Goddess to their country. 'Butterfly' (蝶 chō) A guardian who dwells only in Kamons. The 4 countries on the ground also have respected symbols and in those symbols, the guardians are collectively referred to as the Butterfly of the Kamon. 'Kamon' (花紋 hana mon) / Flower Crest A crystal flower crest created only in Parterdeame. From this flower crest, the residents of Parterdeame called Hanabito or "flower people" is born. Each Hanabito have their respective Kamon of different color, shape, design and flower. 'Grace' (グラ ース gura su) Grace is a life force that saved the devastated world long ago. It is the Grace of God, the life source of all living things. Milene's grace is contained in the Tree of Life in the heart of Parterdeame. Category:PS Vita